The impossible
by Kyalek
Summary: The story after Chihiro returns to the human world; this is how I'd like her story to continue. I hope you too :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it will be good enough for you to enjoy! Don't be too hard on me, please! Any reviews are completely welcome. Thank you!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, nor make profit of it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

So she left. She was sitting in her parents' car. That emptiness was eating her up. Her mom and dad didn't notice she was blending into the shadows, trying to hide herself in the backseat. She didn't completely understand what was wrong with her, but she did know that one nice word from anyone, was all it would take to make her burst into endless tears. She was quiet. Feeling weird. And alone.

The ride to their new home was pleasant; nature was everywhere, birds were chirping, the leaves of the trees were smoothly dancing at the rythm of the wind, and her parents were happily chatting. But hey didn't remember what had happened. Not even the tiniest detail about it.

They arrived to the house; all their belongings had been placed in the living room. Even though it was a bit dusty, it really was an elegant old place. The smell of the wooden furniture, mixed with the sweet scent of the flowers that were outside, reminded her of the forest. She then, during that peaceful instant, felt a bit better.

'Are you hungry?' Her mother asked. 'Like a starving wolf,' replied her father, patting his tummy with a big smile on his face. She laughed shyly , delicately covering her mouth with her hand. _'Aren't they full enough yet?!'_ thought Chihiro while rolling her eyes with an expression of despair on her face.

After her parents had soothed their hunger – Chihiro had barely eaten -, they all spent the rest of the day cleaning the house and unpacking their things. At night Chihiro was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. At least she was alone in her room and she didn't have to hold it all in anymore.

She slowly removed the rubber-band from her hair. It was shining – she hoped it would never stop doing so-, and it made her think of the bright stars she had seen during the flight on that amazing creature…

Not being able to stand any longer, she sat on her bed with her shoulders hunched forwars. While still contemplating the precious rubber-band, a sluggish tear rolled down her cheek.

There started their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you'll like it! (Sorry for any possible grammar/ spelling mistakes)**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it will be good enough for you to enjoy! Don't be too hard on me, please! Any reviews are completely welcome. Thank you!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, nor make profit of it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chihiro would usually stare at the empty purple wall in her room, wondering if it had all been a dream. She certainly hoped not, but she, just as you do, knew how unreliable memories can often be. When she couldn't bear the frustration her thoughts made her feel, she would start playing her guitar. There were sounds she unconsciously knew how to produce, in order to create soft and melancholic melodies that were familiar to her. She didn't know where she had learnt them, but when she played, her fingers moved as if they were alive.

These songs seemed to recreate special moments she wasn't sure she had really lived. She always tried to play alone, but from time to time someone managed to listen. When they did, they would look at her, with their eyes – and ears – wide open, mesmerized by the sweet, yet filled with sadness, musical compositions they were witnessing.

It's important to say that she had never been the same since that day. She was always feeling there was something important missing in her life; there was always that longing shadow inside her, hoping to find a light some day. That's not to say she didn't enjoy each day, but there was no sparkle in her eyes.

Throughout the previous years, her grades had never been disappointing. She had joined a literature club and she had also tried many sports – even though she wasn't good at all of them; once she hit herself on the forehead with her tennis racket, leaving a huge bruise on her skin-. She realized that her favourite sport was swimming, and she would practice it regularly. What's more, she had made some good friends and travelled with them a few times; not too far away, but far away enough for her. They had so much fun every time, and it didn't matter what they did as long as they were together.

In no time, fourteen years had passed, and when she finished her degree in creative writing, she found a job publishing short stories in the local cultural magazine. She liked that job quite a lot. Of course some days were better than others, but overall she was really happy about it, plus thanks to it, she wasn't living with her parents anymore. She loved them, but her mother had a severe addition problem, and his father, despite his best efforts, had become a really bad tempered person.

So there she was, staring at the empty purple wall in her room.


End file.
